


a ruthless game

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Foreplay, Guns, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: John Smith and Rose Tyler connect at a high society party, forging an instant connection that leads to them sneaking off to find an empty room. Neither of them are who they say they are, but they’re both playing a deadly game -- and they’re both playing to win.





	a ruthless game

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gorgeous edit](https://rose--nebula.tumblr.com/post/159862736586/who-are-you-why-are-you-following-me-deviant) by @rose--nebula and written for the Eight x Rose August over on tumblr

John pulled the blonde from the party into one of the mansion’s empty bedrooms. She giggled as he caged her against the closed door, taking a moment to just look at her. He could compose poems about this woman, he thought. Her blonde hair was falling out of her half-updo, leaving wavy strands around her face. The pupils of her clear brown eyes were blown wide from his attentions and her mouth, oh her mouth and the way it curled into a teasing smile was an epic in its own right, red as the rose she was named for.

It was such a shame that he’d been hired to kill her. Beauty like hers was hard to come by. Still, didn’t mean he couldn’t continue to have some fun before he got down to business.

He lowered his head and pressed his mouth to Rose’s. She instantly opened up to him and his tongue darted inside to meet hers. Rose reached around and grabbed his arse, pulling him into her. She broke the kiss as his hips ground into hers, breathing heavily.

John seized the opportunity to mouth his way down her neck, blazing a trail of nips and kisses but stopping short of leaving any real marks.

“John,” she panted. Her hot breath against the shell of his ear made him shiver. “John, let’s move this away from the door so no one hears us.”

“Excellent plan.”

Rose pushed on his chest and he stepped backwards. She herded him towards the armchair instead of the bed, mouth set in a wicked, promising smirk as she did. She pressed her palm over his heart and pushed again. John willingly collapsed in the chair, sprawling out and not bothering trying to hide the erection tenting his trousers.

Rose surveyed him, lingering on the bulge and licking her lips. She stalked closer and in a smooth motion straddled his hips. John smirked up at her, settling his hands on her hips and pulling her down into his lap.

He couldn’t help bucking up into her as their hips made contact and she chuckled low and dark in his ear.

“You like being on top then?” he asked, nipping her collarbone.

“I do.” She swivelled her hips, pulling a groan from him. “I like being in control.”

John squeezed her hips and then trailed his hands down her thighs, enjoying the sensation of the black satin against his hands before rucking it up so he could feel the smooth skin of her legs. “That might be a problem.”

“Oh?” Rose fisted a hand in his hair, tilting his head back to look at her. “And why is that?”

“Because I like being in control too.”

“Guess we’ll have to fight it out.”

“Sounds fun,” he said, smirk growing. He tried to move his head but Rose didn’t loosen her grip on his hair. She pulled harder. 

John bucked against her again and she grinned.

“Like that, don’t you?”

He growled and moved to capture her mouth again. It was brilliant the way their lips moved together, the way their hips moved together completely in sync despite them not knowing each other. There was heat building between them that John thought might make them both combust if they weren’t careful.

He moved his hands from her thighs to cup her breasts. Rose broke the kiss when one hand slipped under the neckline of her dress to palm one tit, rolling her nipple between his fingers while continuing to massage the other breast through thin fabric.

“Naughty naughty, not wearing a bra tonight,” John said.

Rose laughed. “You really thought I could be hiding a bra under this dress?”

“You never know.” He squeezed her tit again, rougher this time and Rose pressed into his hand. “Makes a man wonder if you managed to hide anything under there.”

Rose leaned forward and nipped along his jaw until she was at his ear. She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth before whispering. “If you’re talking about knickers, then, no, I’m not wearing those either.”

She reached behind her like she was going to take the hem of her dress and pull off the garment but before he could blink, she was pressed against him again, still fully clothed but with the barrel of a gun pressed underneath his jaw.

“So you could hide a gun but not a bra or knickers?” he asked, flippant in the face of danger. His pulse was jumping and he could feel it against the cold metal of Rose’s weapon. 

“A girl’s got to have priorities,” she said, pressing the gun into his skin harder.

John’s hips jumped and her eyes went dark, feral. Gone was the giggling girl he’d met at the party, he now had a lapful of lethal woman and  _ gods _ , he wanted her.

“Like my gun, do you?” She rolled her hips, pressing against his now painfully erect cock and it took every ounce of willpower he possessed for his eyes not to roll back in his head.

“Seems that I do. Sent here to kill me?”

“Sadly, yes.”

“Don’t want to have a bit of fun first?” His hands were back on her thighs and he squeezed lightly.

“I’m not getting paid for fun.”

“Ah, but you were having some just a minute ago,” he drawled. He leaned back in the chair, taking his hands off her. “In fact, I bet that if you were wearing knickers, they’d be extremely wet right now.”

Her eyebrow ticked up. “That’s true but I have a vibrator and am  _ very _ good with my hands. I can take care of myself.”

“And here I was thinking that I would be taking care of you tonight.” John flicked his wrist and a knife that had been hidden by the sleeve of his jacket slid into his hand. Within a second, he had it pressed against Rose’s jugular.

“Well this is quite the twist,” Rose said. She ground down on him at the same time she uttered the last word.

“You really want to do that when I have a knife to your throat?” He gasped out.

Her grin was sharp and filthy. “Oh, knives are fun.”

“You’re a fascinating one, aren’t you, Rose Tyler?”

“I do try.” She trailed the barrel of her gun along his jawline and he had to fight off a shiver. “You’re rather interesting yourself. You know what this means, though, right?”

“Me being interesting?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “No, you wanker. The fact that we were obviously sent here to kill each other.”

“What about it?”

“Well, I feel like there’s only one person who knew where the both of us was going to be tonight.” She walked the fingers of her free hand down the center of his chest until they met the top of his waistband.

“Our presumably mutual employer?” John ventured, brain racing now.

“Exactly.”

“So, what do you propose we do about this?” He scraped the edge of his blade down the column of her throat, admiring the way the gleaming steel looked as it kissed along the same path his mouth had earlier, again without leaving a mark.

Rose shivered. “Well, we could fight it out but I have a feeling we would both lose.”

“Two dead assassins at a party. Quite the scandal,” he drawled.

“And neither of us would get paid.” Rose traced his jawline with the barrel of her gun. “Quite the pity.”

“There’s those priorities again,” John said. “So, again, what do you propose we do?”

She affected a pout. “You going to make me do all the work, here?”

He squeezed her thigh. “Well, my offer of having some fun before we work out who’s supposed to be killing who still stands.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Rose said with a laugh.

“See, getting to know me already.”

“I’m thinking neither of us kills the other. I say let’s go find our employer instead, find out what’s really going on and steal the money that was promised to us.”

“Ohhh, I like the way you think, Miss Tyler.”

“And I think I could be persuaded to like the way you think, Mr. Smith.”

“Excellent.” John angled his face up, dropping his eyes to her mouth, inviting her in.

Rose took him up on the invitation without hesitation, devouring his mouth in a searing kiss that left no doubt that she was also accepting his offer of having some fun before they got back to work.

“Should we move this to the bed?” he panted once she pulled away.

Rose tugged on his waistband, fingers slipping underneath for just a second. “I vote yes.”

She climbed off of him in a smooth motion, keeping her gun trained on him the whole time. “Are we agreed that we’re not killing each other tonight?”

“Yes, I do believe we are.”

Rose clicked the safety on her gun to the the on position and set in on the desk in the room.

“Come on then.” She turned her back on him and walked towards the bed, pulling her dress over her head as she went.

John decided right then that he could write a whole volume of poetry about this woman who was wearing nothing but stilettos, a holster for her gun, and a feral smirk. He felt a matching expression form on his face as she looked over her shoulder and he stood, ready to join her and find out what it was like to touch a wildfire.

“Bring the knife,” she said when he started to put it down. “We might need it later.”

John’s smirk bloomed into a wild grin and he stalked towards her, knife in hand, ready to see exactly what Rose had in store for him tonight.


End file.
